Okana omq
Okana_omq Okana_omq, ''better known as "Queen Okana" or "Sister Okana", is the highest authority of the Sister Sorority and is the most iconic legend in ROBLOX and history, right next to NickiMalik. Okana is the most beautiful queen of all and gets her beauty from NickiMalik. Her child, Salmonella, will grow up to become a queen as well and will beat poor bitches. (LMAOOOOO) '''Appearance' Okana is known to be very gorgeous and is graceful in every way. She has had 3 different looks. Old look (2000-2012) Okana had acorn hair with a purple shirt and jeans. She wore white sneakers and a basic smile face. She was very busted, yet stood her ground as an iconic queen. She was pale as FUCK though, and had no melanin in her whatsoever. Coming of age (2013-2015) Okana robbed a donkey ass bank and stole 75 dollars because at the time, she was a pussy ass gank. The 75 bucks got her a black ponytail, red scrunchie, rainbow striped shirt with black sleeve cuffs, shorts with food printed on them (because she was Adele 2.0) and red sneakers. She resembled a 13 year old so pedophiles could come at her cooch. She occasionally wore a pink pastel vest with a rainbow on the shirt. She wore light denim jeans and white sneakers, Fully grown icon (2018-present) Okana was alerted into a spy mission where she would kill a hoe named Myatheone and steal all her money, She inherited 800k and spent it all on gucci clothes. She has many outfits because she's a rich icon, but her main one is simple. She wears peachy lipstick and has beautiful brown locks. Her skin is tanned and she wears a yellow shirt with banana milk printed on it. She has designer jeans and a gucci belt. Her beauty radiates against everyone and everything. Bear Incident After OKana is taken into an unknown faciliy, she is held against her will to be partnered with a nasty ganky roach while they try to escape. Bear finds Okana and her nasty friend and kills the roach as Okana escapes. Okana manages to get upstairs and runs on a bridge before bear catches up to her. Sadly, queen Okana is killed and then expresses her anger by claiming this was a racial act before ending the video. Relationships NickiMalik NickiMalik is Okana's best friend. She loved Nicki with all her heart. Although they didn't get a chance to meet personally, they loved each other very much. After NickiMalik was murdered by David Buttsniffy, Okana is devastated and her heart shatters completely. She sets out on a mission to kill David Buttsniffy and manages to get a group together to avenge NickiMalik. ThickyNickyOml ThickyNicky was the reincarnation of Larray's skinny legend, ThickyNicky. Nicky and Okana got along very well. They were sisters. They went on odd adventures together and stayed very close. Nicky would have been the assistant at the sorority, however that was cut short after her tragic death. After NickiMalik's murder, ThickyNicky went into a depression and ended up going missing. A week after going missing, they found her corpse at the bottom of a cliff. With her two best friends dead, Okana is full of hatred for the world. Peach_M8 Peach was Okana's ROD. She was Okana's other half. (Literally, they were the same person.) Peach was the original Okana_omq, but was soon forgotten after she went missing. (actually laylay forgot the password to the account LMAOOOIKAOJ) Peach_M8 was then resurrected as Okana_omq and is now known as Queen Okana. NickDominates NickDominates is Okana_omq's godfather. He is the person who made her who she was today. Okana is very much grateful for Nick's existence in her life and loves him very much. Quotes "You don't need cheese, you're already fat enough." "Whoever the hell told you that you were attractive is a liar because you look like your mother fucked around with an ogre." -deleted video. "You smell like the ramen seasoning in the ramen packets." -delayed BGC video